Gordon Gets The Giggles (S17-21 Version)
Gordon Gets the Giggles is the seventh episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Rebecca is getting into accidents in the yard: getting herself covered in honey after bumping into a truck full of honey jars, almost colliding with Thomas and bumping into trucks of fruits and vegetables which end up covering her. Thomas laughs at her accident, which Rebecca also sees the funny side to. Even Gordon can't help but laugh, which surprises Thomas and Rebecca, but he attempts to cover it up as he leaves. While pulling the express, Gordon can't help but laugh constantly. He attempts to control himself, but just keeps laughing. Thomas sees him laughing, to which Gordon attempts to explain that he thinks he's got something wrong with his boiler. Thomas thinks so to, and advises Gordon to go to the Steamworks to get it fixed. Gordon still keeps laughing and even rushes through a level crossing to get away from Rebecca. He becomes even more worried when he thinks Sir Topham Hatt will make him be a clown if he doesn't stop laughing. Once he gets to the Steamworks, Victor tells Gordon that he's fine and there's nothing wrong with him. The Fat Controller then assures Gordon that he won't be replaced and that it's good to have a laugh sometimes, which Gordon agrees. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Spencer * Charlie * Ryan * Rebecca * Diesel * Paxton * Philip * Sir Handel * Victor * Trevor * Max and Monty * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Mr. Bubbles (fantasy) * Thomas (does not speak) * Stafford (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Alfie (cameo) * Oliver the Excavator (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo; fantasy) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Three-Track Level Crossing * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown * Knapford Yards (fantasy) Voice Cast UK and AUS * Keith Wickham as Gordon, Sir Handel, the Fat Controller, the Children, a Passenger, Mr. Bubbles and the Other Clown * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie and the Duke of Boxford * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Ryan and Paxton * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * David Bedella as Victor * Tim Whitnall as Max * Kerry Shale as Kevin * Teresa Gallagher as the Duchess of Boxford US and CAN * Kerry Shale as Gordon, Diesel, Max and Kevin * Rob Rackstraw as James and Monty * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Glenn Wrage as Spencer * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Steven Kynman as Charlie, Ryan, Paxton and a Boy * Rachael Louise Miller as Rebecca * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Keith Wickham as Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, a Boy, a Passenger, Mr. Bubbles and the Other Clown * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as the Duke of Boxford * Jules de Jongh as the Duchess of Boxford Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the twenty-third series. * This episode marks Victor and Kevin’s only appearances in the twenty-third series. Goofs * Kevin has his US voice in the UK narration. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Steam Team to the Rescue